Conventional crew alerting systems display simple text messages descriptive of a particular system problem on a device located on an aircraft control panel. Additionally, illuminated pushbuttons provide crew alerts for different kinds of caution or warning faults. Assuming the nature of the problem can be identified, the pilot typically references a book or other materials to look up the procedures necessary to rectify the situation if he or she cannot remember a solution.
In terms of parameters of interest (i.e., pressures, temperatures, and speeds), the conventional cockpit instruments display current values only. This fails to give the flight crew any sense of historical context for the value displayed.